Digimon: La Amenaza de Arkadimon
by digimon263oficial
Summary: Sucesos posteriores a Digimon: La Revolución Olímpica. Un nuevo digimon malvado se ha alzado desde las profundidades del Dark Area, y esta dispuesto a acabar con los tres grandes ángeles de una vez por todas. Para ello, convoca por primera vez en toda la historia a los que serán los elegidos del mal. Sin embargo, los Tres Grandes Ángeles no se quedarán atrás, y ellos convocaran a s
1. Prólogo

Bueno chicos, hoy por fin comenzamos a subir Digimon: La Amenaza de Arkadimon. Los que han leido mi Collection de One Shots o Digimon: La Revolución Olímpica, saben que narra los sucesos posteriores a ella, y que la trama, pese a ser diferente, estará muy ligada. Este FF de autoría dual comenzó hace unos ¿tres años ya? y es de una gran extensión. Esperamos que os guste.

* * *

**Os dejo la ficha técnica:**

- Título: Digimon: La Amenaza de Arkadimon

- Tipo: [FF].

- Autores: CrazyAristocracy digimon263 y NoKyubimon.

- Reseña:Sucesos posteriores a Digimon: La Revolución Olímpica. Un nuevo digimon malvado se ha alzado desde las profundidades del Dark Area, y esta dispuesto a acabar con los tres grandes ángeles de una vez por todas. Para ello, convoca por primera vez en toda la historia a los que serán los elegidos del mal. Sin embargo, los Tres Grandes Ángeles no se quedarán atrás, y ellos convocaran a sus propios elegidos. ¿Quien ganará la cruenta guerra? ¿Quién se hará por el control del mundo?

- ¿SFW?: En general, acto para todos los públicos, aunque se espera un publico algo más maduro, pues se trataran temas algo más adultos (entre ellos la lujuria) Mas no se subirá de tono (y en caso de que se subiera, se pondría en SPOILER con un +18) .

- Estado: en proceso .

* * *

**Prólogo: El Fin de la Paz**

Pasados los tiempos oscuros, el Mundo Digital había recuperado su forma. Todo el Digi-Código estaba en su sitio y nadie intentaba arrebatarlo. Los Digimons Humanos y los Digimons Bestias, que habían solucionado sus conflictos, vivían en paz y armonía.

Los Tres Grandes Ángeles gobernaban el DigiMundo, organizando a todos sus habitantes, bajo la supervisión de las Bestias Sagradas. Irradiaban armonía tanto en sus mandatos como en su organización. Seraphimon se encargaba de elaborar las leyes, siendo el encargado de la justicia. Ophanimon, por su parte, se encargaba de la conservación del mundo digital, de forma que todos vivieran en paz y armonía. Cherubimon, ya purificado, custodiaba la Sabiduría Divina, y conocía todos los secretos del mundo digital, así como todas sus leyendas, poseyendo así un gran conocimiento y capacitándolo a guardarlas.

Pero mientras todo estaba tranquilo, en las profundidades de la Dark Area, una mente privilegiada tramaba un oscuro plan para conquistar el Mundo Digital. Llevaba años aguardando desde la oscuridad que lo envolvía, tratando de idear el mejor de los planes. Sin embargo, la paciencia se le agotaba y el tiempo corría inexorablemente. Y finalmente, tras una breve reflexión, se decidió a atacar.

Llegó a un pequeño palacete. A su alrededor se extendía un prado florido inmenso. Aparentemente, era de lo más acogedor, pero el recién llegado decidió no prestarle demasiada atención. Los muros parecían inundados de magia: aunque imitaban los reflejos de espejos, sus tonos verdes y turquesa los hacía fácilmente distinguibles del claro cielo azul. Cada torre se alzaba más alto que la anterior y no había dos con la misma forma. Numerosas ventanas y balcones daban pistas sobre las habitaciones interiores, pero aumentaban al tiempo la sensación de laberinto que se encontraría en el interior – siempre que no se visitase el lugar con regularidad.

Derrumbó la puerta principal y entró. No parecía haber nadie más allí. Subió las escaleras y llegó a una sala repleta de libros. Era dato conocido que Ophanimon era una gran aficionada a la lectura. La mayor parte de los libros se los había regalado Cherubimon. Por ello, el único ángel femenino del grupo había ordenado habilitar la sala para todos sus volúmenes y traer numerosas escaleras. Algunas, demasiado inclinadas para un digimon que no pudiese volar, otras tan largas que casi tocaban el techo de cristal.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? No tiene derecho, ni permiso de la Señora Ophanimon.-dijo Nefertimon, su "ama de llaves", irrumpiendo bruscamente en la sala.

-¿Qué más te da a ti?-dijo el desconocido, con insolencia.

-¿Sabes cuánto me importa? Bastante. ¡Fuera, Joyas del Nilo! - dijo, mientras lanzaba al intruso dos puntiagudas piedras rojas. Este las esquivo sin mayor problema.

-¿Es eso solo? ¿Unas piedras rojas? ¿O me equivoco y son rosas? Te mostraré lo que es un ataque: toma mis Dystopia Lances y prueba mis tentáculos.- sus tentáculos empezaron a crecer y atacaron a Nefertimon sin que esta pudiera evitarlo. Sólo tardaron un par de minutos en destrozarla: la habían derrotado y no había podido cumplir su misión.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, pero fue lo último que dijo. Se transformó en un Digi-Huevo y salió volando de allí. Acabaría en la Ciudad del Comienzo.

No había nadie más en la morada de Ophanimon. Aunque la registró, y revisó cada uno de los pasillos que encontró, no halló ninguna pista sobre el paradero del digimon que estaba buscando. Se marchó a por el siguiente confiado, a la velocidad a la que iba no tardaría en llegar.

Esta vez llego a un castillo flotante, hecho de piedra. Desde el centro, salía una gran torre, a la que se le adherían diversos pisos, cada uno con un número diferente de estancias, adquiriendo de este modo un aspecto espiral. La piedra todavía estaba teñida de un ligero tono negruzco. Al parecer Cherubimon todavía estaba purificando el territorio, porque entre las áridas rocas todavía no había demasiados digimons sagrados. Era una construcción inmensa. Nada que ver con la de Ophanimon.

-Bien, aquí estará el siguiente-dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Dio un rodeo alrededor del castillo fijándose en cada recoveco, hasta que encontró una grieta subterránea. Cherubimon no se había molestado en repararla, o eso había oído. Se incrusto en ella y descendió. Avanzando a pequeños pasos sorteó el trazado irregular y al final después de unos minutos llegó al suelo, comenzando a oír voces.

-Por fin nos traen la comida - murmuró una primera voz.

-Tenemos que planear una fuga - le respondió la segunda.

-¡Chsst!¡No tan alto, cabeza de chorlito, que te oyen!

El malvado intruso se asomó. Descubrió varias celdas escarbadas en las paredes: aquello era una cárcel, aunque estaba casi vacía. Se acercó poco a poco. Entonces pudo vislumbrar a quienes se encontraban presos en aquella pequeña celda: dos Vilemons, uno de ellos verde, y el otro, morado.

Liberó a los pequeños diablillos haciendo uso de sus tentáculos.

-Vosotros entretened a los guardias. – exigió el intruso.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Eso por qué tenemos que hacerlo? Nos podrían volver a coger-

-Vosotros elegís... Si queréis os cojo yo, pero en vez de mandaros de vuelta a donde estabais, os mandaré directamente a la Ciudad del Comienzo. ¡¿Entendéis?!-

La estancia oscureció, como si estuviera siendo devorada por la sombra de Arkadimon, que se extendía detrás de él, haciendo temblar ligeramente los muros.

-Va-va-va-vale...- dijo uno.

-En-en-tendido – le siguió el otro.

Se asustaron al imaginarse lo que aquel poderoso ser podría hacerles, por lo que decidieron cumplir con su cometido, sin preguntar el por qué.

Esperaron a que el intruso se hubiera marchado por su lado y cuando estuvieron seguros de que se había ido, los Vilemons comenzaron a armar ruido, destrozando las paredes y a realizando todo tipo de disparatadas acciones para cumplir su objetivo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron los guardias: dos Oryxmons.

-¿Cómo os habéis escapado?- dijo el primero de los guardias.

-Os vamos a tener que castigar.- dijo complacida la otra cabra.

Los dos Oryxmons se dispusieron a tomar carrerilla para embestirles.

-¿Qué hacemos, hermano?-

-Tú corre y calla, hermano. Corre y calla.-

Los Vilemons comenzaron a correr entre los liosos y escurridizos, pero amplios pasillos de la prisión, mientras se preguntaban cómo se habían metido en aquel enorme lío. Los Oryxmon pararon de correr y se dispusieron a usar la campana que llevaban colgado en su cuello. El tintineo constante de la misma consiguió que los Vilemons se detuvieran.

-¡Cómo me duelen los oídos!-

-¡Qué pare! ¡Qué pare!- exclamaron, doloridos.

-Por fin os tenemos donde queríamos.-

-Usaremos la técnica de la Erosión Láctea.-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ahora lo veréis...- dijo un Oryxmon maliciosamente.

Entonces se dieron cuenta. De repente, de los cuerpos de los guardianes de la cárcel salía una espesa niebla blanca, que no solo les limitaba su campo de visión, sino que también erosionaba las paredes. Debía de tener algo corrosivo en su interior. Como no hicieran algo rápido, pasaría lo mismo con ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos, hermano?-

-Tú agita las alas y disípala, disípala-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Tú agita y calla, ¿vale?!-

-¿Y si probamos a disiparla con nuestro ataque?-

-Ah vale-

Los Vilemon se dispusieron a usar su Choque de Pesadilla y empezaron a lanzar interminables ondas sonoras que golpeaban a los Oryxmons, hasta dejarles inconscientes.

-Bien, chócala hermano.- dijo el verde, extendiendo la pequeña palma de su mano.

-Chocada- contestó el morado, complacido.

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO... EN EL INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO...**

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo. No había nadie por los pasillos, o al menos eso creían ellos. En una gran sala situada en el centro del inmenso palacio, dos digimons se encontraban sentados junto a una mesa de piedra.

El intruso se acercó levitando por el pasillo que conducía hacia aquella sala. Antes de que cualquier guardia pudiese vislumbrarlo, apagó las luces que iluminaban aquel corredor. Acto seguido, se paró en seco. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y se puso a escuchar:

-Cherubimon, muchas gracias por invitarme...- dijo una voz femenina, en un susurro.

-De nada mujer, de nada... ¿Para qué sino están los amigos?-

-En eso tienes razón pero... ¿no me habrás hecho llamar solo para tomar el té?-

-No, también llamé a Seraphimon, pero no pudo venir...-

-¿Qué ocurre? Pareces nervioso, asustado.-

-Sabes que tengo el conocimiento de todas las leyendas y el conocimiento de todos los secretos de éstas mismas.-

-Sí, lo sé. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Hay una nueva leyenda, está incompleta, pero... -

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo ella, preocupada.

-Dice...Dice...Dice que habrá un nuevo enemigo, tan o incluso más poderoso que Lucemon...-

-¿Cómo? No puede ser... eso es imposible...-

Entonces el intruso, que no pudo aguantar más la espera; y entró, diciendo:

-Os referís a mí, ¿verdad?-

Ophanimon observó al digimon que acababa de entrar. Mediría en torno a dos metros cincuenta, y era más ancho que largo. Apenas era algo más bajo que Cherubimon cuando éste extendía sus largas orejas hacia arriba. Y eso la inquietaba. Su cuerpo presentaba una variada tonalidad de azules, desde celestes hasta marinos, y estaba compuesto por una cabeza oscura y de forma difusa, pequeña en relación con el resto de sus gigantescos miembros y unos grandes brazos ovalados, en cuyas hombreras parecía llevar un par de ojos. Los tentáculos que le salían de la espalda oscilaban lentamente como si una ráfaga de viento, imperceptible para ellos, los moviera al ritmo de un enigmático son.

-¿Quién eres?- se decidió a preguntar, alterada.

-Ophanimon... Tranquilízate- le indicó Cherubimon, consciente del nerviosismo de su compañera.

-¿Conque vosotros sois Ophanimon y Cherubimon?- dijo, sorprendido. Se esperaba a algún digimon de aspecto más amenazador. Que inspiraran poder, o miedo, o ambas cosas, tal y como hacía él.

-Para vosotros soy Arkadimon. Encantado- hizo una leve reverencia. Acto seguido, sus tentáculos se lanzaron hacia ellos. Ophanimon les apartó lanzando un rayo con su lanza.

-Más que encantada estoy asqueada...Tu osadía merece ser castigada. Te destruiré con mis Cristales Zafiro-

Ophanimon lanzo 7 cristales de energía, iluminando la penumbra de la sala con los colores del arcoíris; pero Arkadimon esquivó cada uno de ellos, con una agilidad sorprendente.

-¿Qué-que ha sido eso?-

-No te preocupes Ophanimon, juntos le derrotaremos.- dijo, lanzándole uno de sus truenos blancos. Pero no le llegó ni a rozar: sus tentáculos pararon el relámpago como si nada.

-¡Cherubimon! Te ayudaré con mi Jabalina del Edén- dijo, dispuesta a usar una de sus técnicas más poderosas.

-No seáis ilusos. ¿Creéis que con unos rayitos y con unos cristalitos me vais a derrotar?- dijo él, con desprecio. Acto seguido, soltó una fuerte risotada, que resonó por toda la estancia.- Lo lleváis claro. Os demostraré lo que es un ataque. Cherubimon, esto es para ti: mi Dystopia Lances.-

Sus tentáculos empezaron a crecer, aumentando de tamaño hasta ocupar una gran parte de la sala. Apresaron a Cherubimon: le retorcían, estrujaban, e iban a continuar haciéndolo hasta que se quedara sin aire. Como siguiese así unos instantes más todo se acabaría para Cherubimon: sólo quedarían 2 grandes Ángeles, y eso si Ophanimon salía de allí con vida.

-Estáis acabados-gritó Arkadimon, con gran furia y odio, pero a la vez con entusiasmo.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo- exclamó Ophanimon, dispuesta a salvar a su compañero.

-Calla, estúpida- pronunció Arkadimon, con gran ira.

Acto seguido soltó a Cherubimon, lanzándolo contra la pared. Inmediatamente dio un simple puñetazo con uno de sus tentáculos, golpeando a Ophanimon. Tal y como esperaba, fue lo suficiente contundente para apartarla de su camino, reteniéndola firmemente.

-Es tu fin, Cherubimon: lo siento, pero vas a probar mi mejor ataque: Dios Matrix-

Al tiempo que pronunciaba esto, los ojos de Arkadimon se iluminaron, adoptando una tonalidad rojo sangre, rojo carmesí. Ophanimon se asustó. Con un sonoro y repentino zumbido Arkadimon lanzó dos rayos de energía entrecruzados hacia Cherubimon, anunciando su fin. Pero entonces, algo se interpuso en su camino. Era Ophanimon. Se había tirado para salvar a Cherubimon. Ahora yacía tendida en el suelo. Inmóvil, frágil y delicada.

-O-ophanimon...- murmuró Cherubimon…

-Será idiota... Este ataque te deja con un 1% o incluso 0% de datos si te da de lleno. Bueno, así mejor, una menos... Os tengo que dejar, que otro ángel tiene que morir... Lenta y dolorosamente, él solo...- Dijo maliciosamente, con una voz siniestra.

Rompió la pared que le separaba del exterior y se marchó. Dos sombras le seguían, unos pequeños cuerpecillos que intentaban agitar sus pequeñas alas para seguir a Arkadimon.

-¡Eh tú!, jefe, espéranos- dijo el primero.

-Eso, que hicimos lo que nos pediste- completó el segundo, orgulloso.

-¿Cuándo he pasado yo a ser vuestro jefe?-

No hubo respuesta...solo un incómodo silencio.

-Acompañadme al Dark Area, os utilizaré de mensajeros.- cedió finalmente Arkadimon. Les utilizaría de conejillos de indias para alguno de los experimentos que tenía planeados.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Para vosotros soy el Señor Oscuro Arkadimon- dijo, jactándose de su poder.

Le siguieron sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO...EN EL INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO...**

Ophanimon, inconsciente, permanecía en el suelo. Poco a poco comenzó a desintegrase: iba perdiendo sus datos. Ya se lo había dicho Arkadimon: Podría morir. Cherubimon, más asustado que la propia Ophanimon, se arrodilló junto a ella. Empezó a absorber sus datos sagrados diciendo:

-Yo, inconscientemente y de una forma malvada y ruin, te maté, mas esta vez no te dejaré.-

Cuando a Ophanimon solo se le veía la cara y ya no soltaba los datos, Cherubimon apoyo sus enormes manos sobre ella. Comenzó a traspasarle sus propios datos, hasta que surgió el milagro: poco a poco Ophanimon recuperó su cuerpo y, cuando consiguió los datos suficientes... simplemente volvió a ser una diminuta Yukimibotamon. Con la perdida de datos, Cherubimon se transformó en un Lopmon de largas orejas, conservando cierto parecido con su antigua forma.

-Me tienes que llevar a mi castillo, Cherubimon.-

-¿Cómo? ¿En nuestro estado?-

-Llama a uno de tus Guardianes-

-De acuerdo: Oryxmons venid.-

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando el guardián llegó. Se sorprendió al observar a los dos ángeles en sus formas menores. No obstante, no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así.

-Dime, amo, ¿qué le ha pasado?- dijo el recién llegado.

-Nada importante, necesitamos que nos lleven al castillo de la señorita Ophanimon.-

-Como usted desee, mi amo.-

Por fin llegaron al castillo de Ophanimon. Yukimibotamon buscó a Nefertimon, pero no la encontró. En aquel momento no pensó en lo que la podía haber pasado. Seguramente, sólo que habría salido.

-¿Por qué nos has mandado venir aquí?- preguntó Cherubimon. A pesar de sus conocimientos, no entendía nada.

-Porque como yo soy la que preserva la armonía en el Digi Mundo, poseo el núcleo sagrado. Ya sabes que con él puedo pasar de Ophanimon a Ophanimon Core. Si lo usamos, podremos subir algunos niveles más.-

-Bien pensado, pero… ¿Dará resultado?-

-Habrá que intentarlo. Acompáñame al pasadizo secreto.-

Yukimibotamon tocó, con gran esfuerzo, una serie de rocas y se corrió una gran estantería, dejando al descubierto unas antiguas escaleras, que hacía mucho tiempo que no eran pisadas. Caminaron unos instantes hasta que llegaron a una estrecha sala donde se encontraba una bola blanca reluciente. Cuando la tocaron, se convirtieron en Angewomon y Antylamon.

-Tenías razón, ha funcionado-

-Venga, no podemos perder tiempo: Hay que avisar a Seraphimon-

-Es verdad. Oryxmons, regresad a la cárcel, yo me voy, con Ophanimon-

-Ahora soy un Angewomon, pero bueno...-

Se marcharon inmediatamente: tenían que advertir a Seraphimon sobre el inminente ataque de Arkadimon.

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO...JUNTO A LA ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO DE SERAPHIMON...**

-Bien, ya he llegado. Y pensar que esos Vilemos querían acompañarme...-

Observó un gran castillo oculto en un árbol gigante. Una larga escalera conducía hasta la puerta principal. Parecía estar hecho de cristal, el cual reflejaba la luz del sol, con destellos dorados y celestes. Parecía un conjunto de pirámides, unas sobre otras. Invertidas, delgadas, con base estrellada... la variedad era abrumadora, pero aun así estaban unidas en armonía, sin que nada sobrase. Era hermoso, pero a Arkadimon eso le daba igual.

Rompió una de las columnas de la parte superior del casillo y entró. Fue abriendo una a una las puertas del castillo, aunque la mayoría estaban vacías. Estaba ansioso, quería acabar con el cuanto antes para comenzar con su reinado de terror.

Por fin dio con la puerta buscada, la que le condujo a la sala principal: El Despacho de Seraphimon. En ella se encontraba una gran estatua de los Tres Grandes Ángeles y un escritorio hecho a medida. Tomó asiento, y se dispuso a cotillear el papeleo que se encontraban sobre el escritorio: todos documentos sobre el mundo digital, pero sobre todo leyes. Leyes, leyes y más leyes. Estaba claro que era donde Seraphimon pasaba mucho tiempo.

Arkadimon solo tuvo que esperarle durante unos minutos antes de que apareciese.

-Conque tú eres el ángel encargado de la justicia, en este mundo sin ley: Seraphimon-

-Sí. ¿Quién eres? Dime: ¿Qué te ha hecho venir, y por qué te has colado en mi despacho, en mi castillo?-

-Es simple: quiero verte muerto.-

-¿Me permites que me ría? Prueba mis Siete Cielos-

Seraphimon se preparó, realizando un extraño gesto, hasta que surgieron de la nada siete brillantes orbes de luz dorada. Se los lanzó a Arkadimon, mas no obtuvo resultado: éste los esquivo sin complicación y con gran habilidad.

Seraphimon lo intentó otra vez, pero nada, no había forma de acertar en su objetivo: Arkadimon aparecía y desaparecía de las sombras como si nada.

* * *

**MIENTRAS TANTO...JUNTO A LA ENTRADA DEL CASTILLO DE SERAPHIMON...**

Angewomon y Antylamon llegaron al castillo de Seraphimon. Se pararon a observarlo. La majestuosidad de dicha construcción jamás pasaba desapercibida para los ojos de los ángeles. De repente, se dieron cuenta de la gran grieta de la parte superior.

Volvieron a ponerse en marcha, dirigiéndose al despacho de Seraphimon. Desde el pasillo, empezaron a oír voces que decían:

-Vas a probar mi Dystopia Lances. Te rendirás ante mí: me suplicaras clemencia.-

-Nunca haré eso. Jamás.-

Pero fue lo último que dijo, antes de que aquellos inmensos tentáculos lo envolvieran.

-Arkadimon está luchando contra Seraphimon, y parece que va ganando.-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Tú déjame a mí. Utilizaré mi Flecha Sagrada para igualar las cosas.-

Algo golpeo a Arkadimon por la espalda. No le hizo mucho daño, solo le enfureció aún más. Se giró y distinguió a los dos Ángeles.

-Vosotros deberíais estar muertos. ¿Por qué no... ?-

-No es tan fácil matar a un ángel, Yggradrasil nos da fuerza y suerte.-

Angewomon comienzó a lanzar flechas sagradas que Arkadimon esquivaba con facilidad sin soltar a Seraphimon. Mientras tanto, Antylamon golpeó con una tanda de rápidos puñetazos los tentáculos de aquel ente maligno, hasta liberar a Seraphimon.

-Conque así es como luchan los Tres Grandes Ángeles, interesante... Me voy, tengo otras cosas que hacer... como destruir un mundo. -

Se marchó dejándolos a todos en ascuas. Les podría haber derrotado en aquel mismo instante, pero prefería dejarles con vida. Al menos, por el momento…

Los Ángeles no tomaron esto como una victoria, sino como un desafío, un reto muy difícil de superar. El periodo de paz había acabado y había que tomar medidas drásticas.

* * *

**Mientras tanto... en la habitación de Arkadimon en el Dark Area...**

En una gran sala, oscura, en el corazón de la mismísima Dark Area, una esbelta figura esperaba con impaciencia. Se movía de un lado para otro de la habitación, como una posesa. Sí, en efecto, se trataba de un digimon femenino. Estaba esperando a alguien. No sabía a dónde había ido ni por qué, pero se lo temía: debía ser algo importante y muy malvado.

Por fin apareció a quien esperaba: Arkadimon.

-¿Por qué has salido de tu escondrijo? ¿Te ocurre algo?-

-¡Sí! ¡Qué estoy harta de todo!-

-Harta... ¿Harta de qué?-

-Mejor pregunta de quién ¿Quieres que te responda? Pues bien. Estoy harta de tus estúpidos ayudantes.-

-¿Qué te han hecho los pobres?-

-Ja, de pobres no tienen nada. Mira, me fui a quejar de la comida, porque era asquerosa. ¡Ay! con los manjares que me ponían en mi tierra... Y no solo me cambia repentinamente de tema, además se puso a tirarme los tejos ¿Te lo puedes creer?-

-¿Alguna queja más, mi lady?- dijo, en tono despectivo.

-Si. Te oí hablar de un mar o no se qué, y decidí buscarlo.-

-Y... ¿lo encontraste?- La expresión de Arkadimon tornó seria y preocupada.

-Pues sí. Pero uno de tus siervos, que por cierto era más feo que Picio, no me dejó pasar. Con las ganas que tenia yo de darme un baño ¿Por qué no me ha dejado bañarme?-

-No lo sé...- fingió Arkadimon malamente.

-No me mientas. A Queenchessmon, la princesa más bella del mundo digital, no se la miente jamás.

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme?-

-Me temo que sí. Mañana me marcho durante todo el día. No me preguntes, es confidencial. Volveré al alba. No me eches mucho de menos. -se apartó el pelo con una mano.- Si me disculpas, volveré a mis aposentos.

Chascó los dedos y unas escaleras aparecieron. Las descendió con gran gracia. Llegó a otra sala: su habitación. Entonces alguien le preguntó:

-Qué ¿nos marchamos?-

-Sí, pero espera a que coja todo lo imprescindible.-

Abrió su maleta y la llenó.

-Vámonos.- le indicó a su acompañante.

Y entonces, bajo la espesa oscuridad de la noche, que cubría como un ligero manto al Dark Area, se fueron.

**Fin**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Bueno, este es el prólogo. Espero que os haya gustado. Unas cuantas cosas que matizar:

Arkadimon se encuentra en su forma Super-Ultimate, como habreis podido deducir por su descripción

Un Vilemon es verde, mientras que otro es morado. Vease:DMA + Digi-Dex + Vilemon (Variations)

Ophanimon guardo un "artefacto" especial, el Núcleo Sagrado, con el que puede pasar a su forma Core, que es esta: DMA + Digi-Dex + Ophanimon Core

Además, si lo leeis, os percatareís que hay cierto: humor de lo absurdo, como en Tres Sombreros de Copa, y obras similares. (no es porque sigamos esta corriente, sino porque fue escrito hace tres años -aunque revisado hace poco- y nuestras prosas todavía no estaban maduras)

**Esperamos vuestros comentarios. Nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aquí el capítulo 1, introductorio de los personajes humanos, así como de otros hechos.**

**Capítulo 1: La Decisión de los Tres Ángeles y La Respuesta de Arkadimon.**

Cuando Arkadimon se hubo marchado, no tardó en aparecer por allí. Había comenzado su jornada laboral hacía apenas media hora; Seraphimon le había dado permiso para empezar aquel fatídico día más tarde, y asustado por el griterío, los golpes y las explosiones, cuando estos hubieron acabado, se decidió al entrar en el despacho del ángel.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó, mientras miraba de reojo la sala. Había boquetes en las paredes, y todo se encontraba desordenado a causa de la lucha .Observó también curioso a Angewomon y a Antiramon, quienes se encontraban al lado de Seraphimon. Dedujo que se trataba de Ophanimon y Cherubimon, los cuales habrían bajado de forma durante la batalla. - Yo que salí al funeral de mi hermano...- se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir con la frase.- Si es que me voy un momento…-

El día anterior al ataque de Arkadimon, Wizardmon, el hermano de Socerymon, había muerto. Fue una emboscada de dos Vilemons. Le asaltaron para robarle, pero sin matarle del todo; dejándole moribundo hasta que le encontró su hermano. Y hoy había sido el funeral. A Sorcerymon se le saltaron las lágrimas, al recordarlo. Se las secó y se dispuso a hablar con Seraphimon sobre lo ocurrido.

-Un nuevo digimon malvado, llamado Arkadimon, se ha revelado, y lo peor de todo es que nos ha vencido.-

-Esto es un hecho preocupante, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-Tendremos que llamar a unos nuevos niños elegidos -

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?-

-Pues claro, dime. ¿De qué se trata?-

-Me gustaría... que cogiera el de mi hermano...- Sorcerymon le miró con ojos suplicantes. Pedían clemencia para su hermano, y anhelaban tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. El hechicero sabía que aquella era una manera rápida de recuperarlo, y, a pesar de que sabía que en caso afirmativo, no se acordaría de él, le daba igual. Lo que más le importaba era tenerlo de vuelta.

-Si tiene la suficiente pureza... sí- sentenció el ángel. Sabía que Wizardmon era un buen digimon, más no podía arriesgarse a seleccionarle sin saber si era digno, o si era un candidato acto y apropiado.

-Gracias señor Seraphimon...- dijo, mientras se retiraba con Angewomon y Antylamon.

Tras escuchar estas palabras, Seraphimon, salió de su castillo y se dirigió a la Ciudad del Comienzo.

Llego al poco rato. Como era costumbre, el gigantescoy frondoso árbol matriz proyectaba sus reflejos irisados sobre los coloridos huevos que crecían abajo, entre los cantidad de huevos podía parecer abrumadora, pero para un Digimon como él comprobar su pureza era tarea fácil.

- No veo a Swanmon ni a Elecmon... - se dijo a sí mismo – Pero esto es algo que puedo hacer solo; para que no echen los huevos en falta, haré que Sorcerymon les envíe una carta.

En otro tiempo, seguramente no se habría molestado en hacerlo, pero estar cerca de Ophanimon lo había cambiado. Ahora, para protegerla a ella y al resto de Digimons bondadosos, tenía que efectuar bien este trabajo. Para ello, se subió a lo más alto del árbol, flotando por encima de su copa, y se concentró, extendiendo los brazos como una cruz. Respiró hondo, y, desde su cuerpo, un halo se extendió para cubrir la totalidad de la zona. Empezó a escanear, consciente de que le llevaría un rato; primero iba seleccionaba los que tenían una pureza moderada, apartando los que no eran aptos, y conforme aparecían huevos de una calidad superior, iba abandonando los de calidad más baja. Estaba buscando lo mejor.

Por su parte, Arkadimon ya había llegado hacía rato a la isla. La idea de reclutar elegidos oscuros le pareció la más adecuada, dado que los ángeles, tras su aparición, harían casi seguramente lo mismo. Además, aquellos humanos serían manejables, manipulables, y harían más rápida su expansión territorial. Ya contaba con un ejército acuático, mas andaba algo escaso de miembros en el cuerpo terrestre.

Swammon y Elecmon habían detectado su presencia, y dispuestos a detenerlo, lo habían atacado. Ilusos, pobres ellos, que habían caído en las garras de los tentáculos de Arkadimon. Estos los mantendrían ocupados en lo que él llevaba a cabo su cometido.

Alzó la mirada al cielo al percatarse del aura brillante que ahora lo envolvía. Seraphimon estaba allí, tal y como él había previsto. Los guardianes comenzaron a gritar más fuerte, tratando de advertir a Seraphimon e informarle de dónde se encontraban, mas Arkadimon, harto de tanto griterío, incrementó la tensión de los tentáculos, hasta que estos dejaron completamente inconscientes a Elecmon y a Swammon.

Seraphimon detectó un nivel de poder oscuro monstruosamente alto, y se imaginaba que no venía de ninguno de los huevos. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Arkadimon a lo lejos, devolviéndole la mirada; estaba sonriendo, y había matado a los guardianes de los niños. Seraphimon perdió la concentración, pero en un instante volvió con su tarea, pues sabía que le iba a ser imposible enfrentarse a Arkadimon él solo, por mucho que le doliese.

Arkadimon símplemente lo miraba fijamente, siempre con la misma sonrisa, retándolo. Hundió sus tentáculos en el suelo, que como enormes y siniestras lombrices se extendieron entre las raíces, buscando los huevos más corruptos, manchados por el vicio y la depravación.

Ocultos en la tierra se encontraban aquellos que aún no habían sido purificados, y que por ello sus árboles no habían florecido aún.

-¡Ves Seraphimon lo poderoso que soy!- exclamó Arkadimon, tratando de provocar al ángel. -¡No sois los únicos que podéis convocar humanos a este mundo! ¡Y pienso demostrártelo a la fuerza!-

Entonces sus tentáculos salieron disparados de entre la tierra, sosteniendo gran cantidad de huevos, los cuales estaban envueltos por un aura oscura. Arkadimon se concentró y seleccionó sólo aquellos que realmente le interesaban. Arrojó los sobrantes al suelo, y se llevó consigo a los elegidos, abandonando el lugar, pasando justo por delante del ángel, dedicándole una mueca de desprecio.

El ángel estaba agotado. Todavía no se lo diría a Sorcerymon, pero entre los huevos elegidos estaba el de su hermano; cumplía las condiciones necesarias, aunque por los pelos. Cuando acabó su tarea, se dispuso a volver al palacio.

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

Indramon siguió trotando con el mismo ritmo aún cuando el camino desapareció bajo sus pies. El sendero se había desdibujado a cada metro y ahora el Deva equino tenía que guiarse únicamente por su memoria. No le resultaba demasiado complicado, sabía a quién servía y por tanto tenía un par de pistas para encontrarlo. O al menos, más que otros digimon. Relinchó tras pararse un momento en su camino. Posó con cuidado el cuerno que siempre llevaba a la espalda en el suelo y dejó que el peso de su cuerpo recayese sobre sus patas delanteras, mucho más grandes que las traseras.

Movió la cabeza hacia el frente, esperando en vano ver el final de su viaje, pero no sirvió de nada. Todo estaba desierto. Literalmente. Lo cierto es que la parte Sur del Digimundo no era toda así, pero el hecho de que el Fénix Zhuqiaomon, su señor y aquel del que iba en busca, viviese por allí, obligaba a un cambio en el terreno. No era la Bestia Sagrada con mejor temperamento, y sus llamas eran completamente abrasadoras. Y eso era una mala combinación.

Volvió a cargar el cuerno a su espalda y reemprendió el camino. Aunque su larga crin blanca se le pegaba a la cara por el trote al que realizaba el viaje, y su piel morada estaba empezando a irritarse por el continuo sol, decidió no volver a pararse. Él tampoco era un digimon con un carácter precisamente dócil, así que prefería acabar el viaje cuanto antes.

-Caballo, serpiente y oveja – se repitió en un inaudible murmullo – somos tres. Y soy yo el que está aquí.

No es que le importase realmente. Para ser justos, él mismo había decidido emprender el viaje, sin que nadie hubiese tenido que obligarle a nada. Pero sabía que aquello no iba a resolverse de una forma tranquila y relajante. Ni siquiera diplomáticamente. Pero eso no quitaba que tuviese que hacerlo.

Por fin un punto rojo se distinguió en el cielo. Animado por la cercanía, Indramon aceleró el paso, poniéndose al galope, dejando tras de sí una enorme nube de polvo. Poco a poco el punto se convirtió en una figura más definida. Las alas del digimon rojo golpearon el aire con violencia antes de volver a su castillo.

-Estúpido pelo – se quejó Indramon, moviendo la cabeza bruscamente.

Varios mechones se le habían mentido en medio de su campo de visión cuando había mirado hacia arriba, admirando una vez más el enorme castillo. Deseó que el pelo por fin se le hubiese enganchado en los cuernos rojos que le salían de la mitad de la frente y volvió a su contemplación. Las torres eran escasas y no tan altas como otras que había visto – aunque seguía siendo una altura que a muchos les daría vértigo-. En lo que destacaban era en su diámetro. Otros digimon mandaban construir pistas de baile en sus castillos, y estas constituían la sala más amplia del edificio. En el caso de Zhuqiaomon todas las estancias tenían como mínimo esas dimensiones. Indramon lo había visto varias veces volar dentro de su propio castillo, así que suponía que por eso los techos eran tan altos y por lo que la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban conectadas con arcos en vez de puertas.

Tanto por fuera como por dentro, los muros más cercanos al suelo estaban construidos con una piedra de color arena, mientras que cuanto más se acercaban al cielo, más abundante era la roca blanca. Ambos minerales eran propios de la zona y aunque al principio pareciesen un poco brutos, pronto se volvían armónicos ante la mirada del observador.

Además de la brillante piedra blanca, también relucían al sol las amplias cristaleras de la segunda planta, demasiado baja como para que Zhuqiaomon quisiese volar por ella, pero lo suficientemente usada como para que se molestase en acomodarla a su gusto – al contrario que la planta baja, que solo era usada por los visitantes.

Se acercó vacilante a una de las pocas puertas de las que disponía el castillo. Antes de abrirla, volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Se había encontrado con varios digimon por el camino, pero se habían mantenido alejados de él una vez hubieron reconocido quien era el digimon de la dorada armadura. Sonrió arrogante al ver como uno de ellos seguía a una distancia prudencial, pero sumamente curioso de su presencia.

Finalmente entró en el palacio.

* * *

**Mientras tanto... en las cercanías del castillo de Ophanimon...**

En un bosque, camino del castillo de Ophanimon, Queenchessmon y su acompañante marchaban, para llegar a tiempo a un enfrentamiento. Bueno, iba a llevarse Ophanimon una sorpresa al ver a Queenchessmon y a su tamer dispuestos a retarla, pensaban malévolamente.

Pero una de las cosas que Queenchessmon no tenía era paciencia. Llevaban horas caminando, y no llegaban a su destino. Ella era una princesa, tendría que tener servicio. Y a pesar del año que llevaba ya en esa condición, ella insistía en que el joven humano debía de ser, en mayor o en menor medida, su súbdito. Aunque él no tenía intención alguna de ello. Queenchessmon, cansada, insistió de nuevo en el tema de su maleta…

-Jorge, por favor, ¿me podrías llevar la maleta?.-

-Sabes que no entiendo por qué llevas maleta. Solo vamos al castillo, libras un combate, ganas y ya esta. ¿Para qué vas tan cargada?-

-No puedo salir de casa, sin mi kit de belleza. Y sin mis armas de combate.-

-Si a esa habitación oscura y secreta, lo llamas casa…-

Llegaron por fin al castillo. Queenchessmon abrió las enormes puertas de par en par, de un solo golpe.

-Sal de donde estés Ophanimon. Te reto a un combate. Yo soy la mujer más guapa del Digi-Mundo. Puede que tú te vayas a casar con Seraphimon el mes que viene y tal, pero no eres ni la mitad de hermosa que yo.-

Entonces, llena de ira porque no aparecía, con su aspirador, dio un golpe al suelo. Rompió una columna. El castillo tembló.

-Ophanimon, te estoy ordenando que salgas. ¿Qué no entiendes? Rompe corazones-

Entonces sacó una de sus dagas en forma de corazón y la clavó en la pared. La sacó y la volvió a clavar otra vez, repitiendo varias veces seguidas el mismo proceso. Estaba furiosa, histérica.

-¿No te das cuenta de que no está?- exclamó al fin Jorge, desesperado.

-¿Co-cómo que no está?- preguntó, aún más alterada, la princesa.

-Lo que oyes, no está.-

-Pues entonces que hacemos aquí, vámonos- Quenchessmon soltó un suspiro, e hizo una seña a su tamer, indicándole que se dirigiera hacia la salida con ella.

Entonces se fueron. Cerraron las puertas de golpe y se pusieron de camino al Dark Area. Llegarían al anochecer... Esperarían a que Arkadimon se durmiese... y entonces entrarían... tal y como hacían siempre…

-Lo que todavía no entiendo, es cómo no te diste cuenta de que no estaba...-

-Es que tenía tantas ganas de pegar una paliza a esa arpía... ¿Sabes que me robo al novio?-

En efecto, cuando Queenchessmon era una princesa, estuvo saliendo con Seraphimon durante exactamente un año y dos meses. Pero cuando conoció a Ophanimon, la dejó por ella. Entonces ella pensó, "va solo duraran unos meses..." Pero cuando se enteró de que iban a casarse dentro de tres semanas, decidió retarla.

-Sí, sí que lo sabía. Me lo has contado millones de veces...-

-Ay... Y pensar que podría haber gobernado el Mundo Digital...-

-Sí, pero... ¿cómo pasaste de eso a vivir con eso? Es un tipo horrible.- Pese a que Jorge nunca había mantenido una conversación cara a cara frente a Arkadimon, sólo con observar el comportamiento que este utilizaba con Queenchessmon, le era suficiente para saber cómo era en realidad.

-Pues mira, después de la ruptura me hundí. Y decidí alejarme de mi reino. Pero como aun seguí estando cerca de Seraphimon, me fui aún más lejos. Hasta que al final llegue al Dark Area. Allí fue donde me encontré con Arkadimon, que después de hacerle mucho la pelota, me acogió. Poco después te conocí a tí. Pero como no podía traer a gente al Dark Area, le pedí a Arkadimon, cambiarme a una habitación, mejor y más "privada" y esto fue lo que me ofreció.-

-Ya... me acuerdo perfectamente del día en el que nos conocimos...-

**Flash back:**

Era otoño en el Mundo Real. Estaba lloviendo, lloviendo a raudales. Era una de esas lluvias suaves pero inmensas que te mojan, es más, te inundan el corazón. Las hojas secas caían lentamente, y los pájaros se ocultaban en sus nidos. La vida corría, el tiempo pasaba... En fin, todo seguía su curso. Tan natural... El mundo mostraba su verdadera cara, perfecta... Tan perfecta, que hasta dolía...

Jorge, iba caminando, lentamente, a su manera, sin que nada ni nadie le molestara. Solo disfrutaba de la vista. Su mirada azul se perdía en un pozo sin fondo, de pensamientos, imposibles de pensar. Se paró. Se detuvo en seco. Algo, entre la lluvia, le había llamado la atención. Un solitario banco, viejo y de madera, frágil, tanto como él mismo. Decidió sentarse. No lo dudo ni un instante. Aunque llovía, y las aceras estaban mojadas, le daba igual: quería disfrutar del momento. Era uno de esos momentos fugaz, emotivo, alegre y a la vez trágico, polifacético. Era uno de esos momentos que, en un solo instante, se escapaban. Se esfumaban tan rápido como una vida.

Una vida... En la vida las perfecciones no existían... pensó Jorge sentado, bajo la lluvia.

-Pero... se puede intentar alcanzar...- susurro suavemente, con voz tierna; pero lleno de preocupación.

Su vida había estado llena de errores, pero él había sobrevivido. Había avanzado, y pasado página, o eso él creía. Intentar ser perfecto era lo único que le quedaba. Estaba realmente solo, hasta ese día. Entonces se levantó como un autómata. Miró al cielo, y se dio cuenta de porqué. Se distinguía claramente una extraña luz entre las innumerables nubes de tormenta. Instintivamente se dirigió hacia ella. Un destello le cegó por un momento. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, ya estaba en el mundo digital.

El paisaje había cambiado completamente, era aún más desolador. Todo era oscuro. No había vida. Solo un camino en el que se encontraba la única persona capaz de ayudarle: Queenchessmon. Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, para que se girara.

-¿Quién osa molestarme?-

-Per-perdona, no debería haber hecho eso...-

Al ver que era un chico guapo, la actitud de Queenchessmon cambió radicalmente. Era un humano, un humano quien se encontraba ante ella. Había oído hablar de ellos, aunque nunca se había topado con ninguno en persona. Además, según tenía entendido, los seres humanos sólo se presentaban en el Mundo Digital en contadas ocasiones, y un futuro lleno de peligros y aventuras les aguadarba.

-Oh... No te asustes... He actuado así porque me habías asustado... Yo soy Queenchessmon. ¿Y tú eres...?-

-Yo soy Jorge. Por favor, me podrías decir que es esto.-

-Esto es el Mundo Digital, la otra cara del Mundo Real. Aquí los digimons viven libremente... Otros viven atormentados, como supondrás... Pero ningún digimon es más hermoso que yo...-

-Bueno Queenchessmon, y ¿sabes como se sale de aqui y se vuelve al Mundo Real?-

-Eso es imposible. Si el destino te ha traído aquí, ¿será por algo?-

-¿Y no podrás proporcionarme algún lugar donde quedarme?-

-A lo mejor... No sé... Tú sígueme y ya te diré si me dejan...-

-¿Dejarte...? ¿Quién?-

-Digamos que mi "compañero de piso"...-

Siguieron caminando, hablando de sus desventuras, y compartiendo sus penas... A pesar de estar en un mundo desconocido, Jorge se sentía como en casa. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que le comprendía. Queenchessmon también sentía lo mismo. Notaba con él, una conexión, no amorosa, pero... igual de fuerte... como si... ya se conocieran... Y entonces... ocurrió un milagro... Un digivice, de tres colores: rojo, azul y negro, apareció ante ellos, como símbolo de su conexión: eran compañeros. Y lo comprendieron al instante.

-Bueno Queenchessmon... Parece que estamos juntos en esto...-

-Si, así es, a si que sí o sí vivirás conmigo...-

El camino se estrechó hasta llegar al Dark Area, Una Gran bola Oscura.

-Tú espera aquí. Ahora vuelvo a por ti.-

Queenchessmon entró en el Dark Area, traspasándola, como si nada. Recorrió velozmente los confusos pasillos, sin detenerse a comprobar su ubicación. Tenía claro el camino correcto. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo viviendo allí. Llegó rápidamente a la gran sala donde residía Arkadimon y entró sin llamar a la puerta. Arkadimon contempló a la princesa, quien se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Necesito más privacidad. Quiero otra habitación-

Arkadimon se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder. Durante el tiempo que Queenchessmon llevaba allí, que no era poco, no le había hecho ninguna petición ni exigencia, siempre que no se tuviera en cuenta la larga lista de sugerencias de estilo para redecorar el Dark Area.

-Aquí la tienes.- decidió ceder al final el digimon.

Arkadimon chascó los dedos y surgieron unas escaleras del suelo. Aquella habitación secreta que Arkadimon estaba guardando tan celosamente, sería ahora de la princesa. Así, al menos, podría controlar los movimientos de su inquilina. O eso creía él…

Queenchessmon las descendió ilusionada. Observó una habitación un poco más grande que la suya, pero igualmente decorada. Solo había un escritorio, con su silla y dos camas. Subió rápidamente y le dijo a Arkadimon:

-Gracias por aceptar mi petición. Ahora vete, vete. Tengo que trasladarme y colocar mis cosas.-

Arkadimon se fue, ciertamente malhumorado. Estaba realizando un trabajo importante antes de la llegada de la princesa... Mas no quería molestar a la princesa. Además, sabía lo importante que era tenerla contenta.

Queenchessmon corrió como una loca hacia la salida, cogió a Jorge del brazo y le llevó a la habitación. Sabía que Arkadimon no se encontraría por aquellos pasillos, y, conociéndole como le conocía, se habría pasado a hablar con Warumonzaemon, el "chef". Si es que acaso se mereciera dicho título: sus comidas eran espantosas.

-Esta es nuestra habitación. Puedes estar aquí con una condición. Arkadimon no te puede ver. Él es mi compañero de piso y ha accedido a regañadientes. ¿Entendido?-

No le dio tiempo a contestar. Se fue a su antigua habitación y volvió con cinco pesadas maletas.

-¿Te ha quedado claro? Pues ahora, como compañero mío que eres, ayúdame a deshacer las maletas...-

**Fin del Flash back**

* * *

**Mientras tanto... en el Mundo Real...**

Mario cerró su taquilla de un golpe y se dispuso a regresar a su casa. Haría lo más rápido que pudiera los pocos deberes que tenía y se iría al gimnasio un par de horas, para luego salir por ahí con su una de sus numerosas pandas de amigos.

Recorrió el pasillo, sin prisa, saludando a todo aquel que le saludara y manteniendo unas palabras cordiales con los profesores con los que se topaba. Entonces, se encontró con ella.

-¿Cómo estas Cris?- la saludó. Ella cerró su taquilla y se giró, distraída. Su pelo marrón claro, perfectamente peinado, le llegaba hasta la altura del pecho, y su flequillo se frenaba algo antes de llegar a los ojos. Como siempre, lucía una mirada triste y un semblante ciertamente frío, más por estrés que por desasosiego: siempre había sido una persona muy calmada.

-Bien. ¿Es que me ves mal?- Cristina odiaba aquel tipo de preguntas que solo tenían una respuesta. Se cansaba rápido de las conversaciones triviales y aburridas como aquella, aunque la agradaba la compañía del muchacho, un año más mayor que ella, y hermano de su ex mejor amigo.

-"¿Por qué me preguntara eso? Hemos hablado hace nada."- se preguntaba Cristina. Se mordió el labio inferior.-

Mario tardó en contestar. Se rascó la cabeza. No sabía que decirla.

-No, era por decir algo.-

-Vale...- soltó un corto suspiro contra la puerta cerrada de su taquilla.

-¿Te apetece acompañarme a casa?-

-Pues claro... Disfruto mucho con tu compañía...- respondió ella. Por fin la cosa se ponía interesante. No es que la gustasen las aventuras en exceso, pero un giro en la conversación no estaba nada mal. Mas sabía que acabaría cansándose tarde o temprano. Guardaba cierto recelo o desinterés hacia las cosas durarderas, y no sabía por qué.

-Y yo con la tuya. ¿Para eso están los amigos? ¿O no?-

Le sobraba lo de amigos. Se lamentaba profundamente haberlo dicho; y cambió la cara.

Los chicos caminaron lentamente, como si el tiempo no pasara por aquel momento, mas no era así.

-¿Qué tal esta tu hermano por cierto?- tras el profundo silencio en el que se había sumido la conversación, Cristina decidió romperlo con aquella pregunta tabú.

A Mario No le apetecía hablar de él. Pero aun así respondió:

-Sigue igual. En su mundo: a sus cosas... A ver cuándo madura...-

-A míi me da pena... cuanto ha cambiado...- En realidad seguía siendo tan introspectivo como siempre. Aunque antes estaba abierto a ella. Ahora, ya no.

- Esta con la tontería esa metida en la cabeza... que si todo le da igual, que si nadie le quiere... que no tiene verdaderos amigos... Ah… C´est la vie, mon ami!-

Se sonrojó. La gustaba que me hablara en francés: Ah Paris, La ciudad del Amor...

-Me da pena el pobre...- repitió Cristina.- Siempre en ese árbol, escuchando música tan solo...-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sí. ¿Qué crees que le ha hecho cambia?-

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé.- Era duro admitirlo, pero apenas conocía a su hermano.

-"¿Por qué me preguntaría por él?" se preguntaba el muchacho. Hacia un año que ella y su hermano no hablaban en condiciones, solo monosílabos de hey y tal, como mucho un hola

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Mario... El joven sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, y abrió la puerta

-No te quedes ahí parado, mujer: Pasa-

-Va-vale...-

Vaciló sobre si debía entrar o no. Era la primera vez que estaba alli.

"¿Que la digo?"-se preguntaba Mario.-

Finalmente, optó por ser cortés.

-¿Quieres un refresco o algo?-

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien.- dijo ella, poniendo una leve sonrisa. Miraba de reojo todos los rincones de la casa. Era una vivienda bastante grande, por lo menos en comparación con el apartamento en el que ella vivía.

El muchacho volvió con un vaso de agua para ella.

-Gracias.- respondió educadamente la joven mientras se acercaba el vaso a la boca.

Entonces, algo impactó contra la puerta, haciendo un ruido hueco, y sonoro que pudo ser perfectamente percibido desde la cocina. Se acercaron a la entrada para ver qué había sido eso.

Al comprobar que no había nada en el pasillo, y que todo seguía en su sitio, impertubable, decidieron abrir la puerta. Una vez hecho esto, se percataron de los dos huevos, del tamaño de los de una avestruz, que yacían en el felpudo. Se arrodillaron para examinarlos, curiosos. Cuando les hubieron cogido para observarlos más de cerca, un haz luminoso les cegó y arrastrándolos hasta una dimensión desconocida.

* * *

**Mientras tanto... en una casa...**

Eve descansaba en el salón, leyendo. Estaba lloviendo, y no encontraba otra cosa que hacer aparte de sumergir la cabeza entre las páginas de "Jane Eyre". ¿Cuántas veces se lo había leído ya? Había perdido la cuenta. Nunca había tenido una vida muy emocionante, pero últimamente era más monótona de lo habitual...

En clase... las horas pasaban sin más. No le enseñaban nada que ella ya no supiera. Tampoco había conocido a alguien nuevo, o había ido a algún lugar desconocido...

Su madre se había ido una hora antes, dejando la casa vacía y en silencio. Miró por la ventana, en la que golpeaban la gotas de lluvia. Era un día gris; demasiado. Y la lluvia era cada vez peor. Entonces se dio cuenta: su madre no se había llevado paraguas.

Usando eso como excusa para salir, metió su portátil en su funda y se lo llevó consigo, como siempre. Cogió dos paraguas, se aseguró de que llevaba las llaves, de que no estaba el fuego encendido y se marchó.

Las calles vacías, la lluvia cayendo... Pero...no por eso iba a parar, ¿Iban a vencerle unas cuantas gotas de lluvia? No, para nada.

Entonces, Eve se vio atrapada una situación un tanto rocambolesca. De repente, un huevo enorme cayó del cielo frente a ella. En el aire, el huevo se abrió, y de él salió una criatura increíblemente sonriente. Era como una pelota, y conforme caía, se abalanzó hacia la cara de Eve, empujándola y derribándola.

Los paraguas cayeron al suelo. Ella no.

* * *

**En el anterior instituto...**

En la salida del instituto, cuando ya no había nadie, un chico se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, escuchando música. De sus grandes cascos salía una música estridente, que destrozaría el tímpano a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a oírla. El joven que escuchaba la base instrumental que él mismo había compuesto, mientras, tomaba notas en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno de filosofía.

Se pasaba la tarde entera allí, bajo su árbol. Sus padres estaban ocupados con el trabajo, y pasaban bastante tiempo fuera de casa. Y a su hermano, mejor no mencionarlo. Su apretada agenda social también le impedía pasar mucho tiempo en el domicilio familiar. Así que, para estar solo en casa, mejor estar allí, en contacto con la naturaleza.

La letra de la canción que componía ya estaba casi hecha: sólo le faltaba el estribillo, y amoldarla a la base instrumental que ya tenía. También debería buscar un cantante. En otros tiempos, Cristina se hubiera dignado a hacerlo, más ahora no. Su amistad terminó hacía mucho tiempo. Y era bastante improbable que fueran a retomarla.

Lo cierto es que para él era demasiado difícil iniciar nuevas relaciones, o retomar las antiguas. Era demasiado terco como para dignarse a pedir perdón, y más sabiendo que él no había hecho nada malo. También era demasiado introvertido como para hacer nuevas amistades. Sólo había una chica rubia, interesante, que se le había acercado un par de veces días antes, mas, a menos que ella se le volviera a acercar, el no intercambiaría ninguna palabra con ella.

De repente, algo interrumpió la tranquilidad que lo embargaba. Desde el cielo, descendió hasta posicionarse a su derecha, un objeto con forma esférica. Una vez hubo aterrizado aquel OVNI, comprobó que tenía forma de huevo, blanco a rayas rosas, que oscilaba de un lado a otro, como si estuviera a punto de abrirse.

Cuando el joven se dispuso a tocarlo, de manera instintiva, un haz oscuro descendió del cielo, y, tras chocar con el árbol, cayó a sus brazos. Ahora, otro huevo, totalmente huevo, y con marcas de ojos morados y rojos se encontraba entre sus brazos. Comenzó a fragmentarse y a abrirse, hasta que una extraña criatura emergió de entre las sombras…

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido: el portal se abrió, absorbiendo todo lo que había a su alrededor que no estuviera bien fijo al suelo. Alejandro volteó la vista: ya no se encontraba en el Mundo Humano. De eso estaba seguro…

* * *

Otro joven fue acechado por la lujuria.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mal envuelto en unas sábanas que apenas conocía. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no tardó en recobrar cierta lucidez. Poco a poco, fue reconstruyendo los sucesos de la noche anterior. Desde el sitio donde había estado hasta la mujer que yacía a su lado. Tenía un bonito perfil, ligeramente afilado.

La miró con ternura, la extraña ternura del cómplice que comparte un secreto inconfesable. Era una sensación singular. No sabía cómo se llamaba, pero recordaba que tenía un lunar junto al ombligo, y el tacto de la curvatura de su espalda.

A continuación, observó la habitación. En la pared estaba colgada una reproducción de "El pecado", de Franz von Stuck. La oscuridad del cuadro contrastaba con la luminosidad de la habitación, como si fuera un portal invitándolo a entrar a otra dimensión.

Pero aparte de eso, no había mucha decoración. No había fotos, pero sí papeles desperdigados, y no parecía llevar ahí mucho tiempo. Ató cabos, y por experiencia, supuso que estaba divorciada.

Se levantó; el suelo estaba frío. Se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. No quería pasar ahí demasiado tiempo. Prefería no acostumbrarse a ese lugar, evitar la posibilidad de lamentar su pérdida.

Cuando salió, su acompañante estaba despierta. Buscaba algo en su bolso.

- ¿Cuánto te debo? - dijo, sin mirarlo.

Dudó. No hacía esto por el dinero, pero no le venía mal aceptarlo de vez en cuando.

- Invita la casa – respondió finalmente, suspirando.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. Él empezó a vestirse, sin excesiva prisa, y en silencio. No volvieron a intercambiar palabra, y cuando acabó de ponerse su ropa se fue.

El descenso en el ascensor se hizo extrañamente largo. Los botones deberían decirle, iluminándose, en qué piso se encontraba, pero todos estaban apagados. Era como si estuviese suspendido en algún espacio indefinido. Apretó el botón de abrir las puertas, pero cuando se abrieron, sólo le dio la bienvenida una sobrecogedora oscuridad. Podía oír una voz, suave, débil.

Sé quién eres... – Se oía desde todas partes – Y cuál es tu virtud...

- ¿Virtud? - preguntó, más a sí mismo que a la misteriosa voz.

- La virtud que tanto escondes, y que otros llamarían defecto.

La oscuridad le llamaba, como el mar que llama a la lluvia. "El pecado" le tendía la mano, y él la aceptó con determinación.

* * *

**En una Gran Mansión...**

La mesa estaba repleta de regalos de todos los tamaños, todos para el benjamín de la familia, que cumplía los años. Cumplía ocho años. Era un niño rubio, de aspecto risueño e inocente, con unos grandes ojos púrpuras. Fue abriendo los regalos rápidamente, pasando inmediatamente al siguiente cuando terminaba con uno. Ya no quedaban más regalos, y no pudo evitar darse cuenta... no estaba algo que pidió.

El niño miró a sus padres con una expresión muy seria, que ellos pudieron leer sin problemas. Su rostro se contrajo y empezó a llorar sonoramente y a raudales.

- H-hijo, no está eso que pediste porque la semana pasada ya te compramos algo muy parecido - la madre, a la que siempre le afectaba mucho verle llorar, intentaba calmarlo como podía, pero casi empeoró la situación.

-¡No es lo mismo!- Balbuceaba, y se secaba las lágrimas como podía, sin dejar de llorar.

Sus padres se miraron, impotentes. Pasaba por sus cabezas comprarle su regalo y terminar con eso de una vez, sin embargo... Siempre le habían concedido todo lo que pedía. Le colmaban de regalos y caprichos, y ahora empezaban a pensar que quizá no lo estuvieran criando correctamente. Su padre fue el primero que se dignó a hablar.

- Damien, ya te estás haciendo mayor, y debes entender... que no puedes tener todo lo que pidas. Debes entender que los caprichos...-Los gritos de su hijo no le dejaron terminar. No paraba de protestar, y su pataleta no parecía terminar nunca. Su madre no pudo aguantar más y lo abrazó. Damien se calmó un poco, y después de limpiarse las lágrimas, aun con los ojos rojos y acuosos, miró a su padre.

-... ¿Me lo compraréis?...

- No - esta vez fue su madre la que hablo, y casi parecía que iba a llorar- Si lo hacemos, no aprenderás nunca- se puso a colocarle bien la camisa, intentando disimular un poco lo que le costaba decir que no a su hijo.

El rostro de Damien empezó a cambiar de nuevo. Empezó a llorar otra vez, y aunque sus padres intentaron calmarlo, al final su padre terminó gritándole. Sus padres empezaron a discutir sobre lo que hacer, pero el llanto del pequeño no les dejaba pensar. Ahora el niño se metió en la discusión, y gritaba cosas a sus padres mientras le decían que no le comprarían lo que quería, hasta que...

-¡Os odio!.

Plaf. La bofetada fue sonora y dolorosa. La mano de su madre empezó a temblar, no se podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Después de mandar a Damien a su cuarto, éste volvió a llorar, y se fue arrastrando los pies a su habitación. Pasó por el pasillo y llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró tras de sí. Una vez dentro, su expresión cambió completamente. Era completamente seria.

Definitivamente ese niño era buen actor, aunque no lo usaba de buena manera... Ya sin lágrimas de cocodrilo, se tocó la mejilla y puso cara de fastidio.

- Tampoco era para pegarme...- empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mascullando maldiciones hacia sus progenitores.

Estaba tan ocupado farfullando, que no se dio cuenta de que su alrededor había cambiado. En ningún momento había encendido la luz, pero esto estaba demasiado oscuro.

- La avaricia te hierve la sangre, muchacho -Se oyó una voz grave y profunda, que parecía provenir de todas partes.

El chico se sobresaltó, pero no era tan estúpido como para decir "¿Quién anda ahí?". Si quería hacerle daño, no tenía por qué decírselo, y si no iba con esas intenciones, algo poco probable, le diría su nombre tarde o temprano. Intentó guardar la compostura y averiguar de dónde venía, pero le resultó imposible.

- Tengo un juego al que puedes jugar... Puedes dar rienda suelta a tu deseo de poseer, y se te recompensará por ello - Apareció lo que parecía una puerta.- Entra y no te arrepentirás. Ven a este mundo, en el que podrás conseguir lo que te propongas...

Jugaría e ese juego, y conseguiría todo lo que quisiera, sin prohibiciones. Una siniestra sonrisa adornó su rostro y los ojos se le iluminaron mientras cruzaba el oscuro umbral que le llevaría a otro mundo...

* * *

**Mientras tanto… en un descampado…**

El silencio de la tarde todavía los rodeaba cuando terminó, revisó su obra durante unos segundos antes de separarse de la pared. Comenzó a buscar tranquilamente por sus bolsillos mientras miraba a sus compañeros. Fue después de haber alcanzado la cajetilla que apartó la vista, no encontraba el maldito encendedor.

-Ey, Marcos – llamó al único que como él había terminado ya.

Le hizo una seña de que necesitaba fuego y el otro le prendió el cigarrillo.

-Ha quedado genial ¿cierto? – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Impresionante – coincidió Dato, tras la primera bocanada – Voy a mandarle una foto a Ken – sonrió con ganas – se va a morir de la envidia.

-Ken era el tipo de las bebidas ¿no? – preguntó haciendo memoria. Dato asintió – no sé como no acabaste en el hospital para que te hiciesen un lavado de estómago.

-¿Por?

Marcos lo miró como si estuviese loco.

-Las combinaciones que ese tipo te retó a beber no son normales – hizo una mueca de disgusto – ni siquiera creo que estuviesen buenas.

-Pues a mi me gustaron – soltó el humo despacio – todo el mundo me dice lo mismo – comentó pensativo – lo del lavado de estómago.

-¡Ey chicos! ¡Acabamos!

Los cuatro retrocedieron varios pasos. Con todos ellos trabajando habían conseguido un graffiti de considerables dimensiones. Varios demonios posaban alrededor de una palabra tan modificada en su forma que solo su autor sabía ya cual era originalmente.

-¡Genial! – exclamó uno de los chicos – aunque hay algo en el demonio de Marcos que sigue sin cuadrarme.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, estúpido! – le recriminó – yo al menos sé ortografía.

-¿Qué?

-Te has saltado la segunda "a".

-¿Pero eres capaz de leer lo que pone? – preguntó Dato confuso, mirando a la pared, mientras su compañero comprobaba aterrorizado que sí lo había escrito mal - ¿Qué pasa?

Marcos miraba con las cejas fruncidas el mural. Dato le dio otra calada al cigarro, mientras el cuarto de ellos consolaba al cometedor de faltas.

-Estás obsesionado con la comida ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a empezar otra vez con eso?

-Has dibujado una manzana – le señaló, como prueba irrefutable.

Dato miró de nuevo su parte. Como el de los otros tenía un forma bastante humana. Vestía como cualquier motorista: atrabiado con pantalones, botas y chaqueta de cuero negros, esta última completamente abierta, dejando a la vista una camiseta roja sangre de tirantes. Le había costado un poco dibujar todo aquello, puesto que las ropas estaban llenas de accesorios y la pesada moto había requerido toda su atención. También había tenido que detenerse al diseñar las alas – las plumas nunca habían sido lo suyo – y a decidir como sería el rostro del motorista. Al final había optado por cubrirlo completamente con un casco negro, bajo el que brillaban dos luces rojas, a la altura de los ojos y sobresalían varios mechones rubios. Su condición demoníaca se entendía mejor al estar rodeado de los otros personajes.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el objeto de la conversación. Una manzana roja bailaba entre las manos del demonio. Volvió a encarar a Marcos.

-Es el pecado original – respondió con simpleza.

Marcos solo rodó los ojos y llamó a los otros.

-¡Vámonos chicos! – empezó a caminar hacia la calle - ¡Deja de lloriquear! Nadie iba a saber lo que ponía de todas formas.

Dato rió con ganas y se despidió con la mano, dirigiéndose calle abajo.

-¿No vienes? – preguntó su amigo confuso.

-No – contestó con simplicidad – ya nos veremos.

No dio tiempo a una respuesta, dobló la esquina y los perdió de vista. La casa de Bastián no quedaba demasiado lejos, así que iría de visita. Cualquier otro habría llamado por teléfono en vez de acercarse en persona hasta allí, pero no tenía ningún problema en dar un paseo. Para el tiempo que llegó a la puerta principal, el cigarro ya se había consumido.

-¡Ey, Bastián! – llamó a gritos a su amigo, mientras pisaba la colilla, apagándola.

La vecina de la derecha lo miró con mala cara mientras dejaba la basura en el cubo, indignada por los gritos que la juventud daba a aquellas horas. Ninguno tuvo ocasión de decir nada, una ventana se abrió en la casa de Bastián y la mujer dejó de existir para Dato. Alzó una ceja extrañado cuando fue Alda y no su hermano quien se asomó.

-Bastián no puede salir ahora – le avisó la chica, conocedora de la manía de Dato de "secuestrar" a su hermano a cualquier hora – tiene que estudiar para el examen de mañana.

-¡Oh, venga! Solo quiero enseñarle una cosa – se quejó el chico.

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora? – preguntó la niña extrañada.

-¡Dato! – Bastián se asomó también por la ventana.

Antes de que el moreno pudiese responder al saludo, Alda hizo girar a su hermano y comenzó a hablar con él de forma ajetreada. Bastián iba frunciendo cada vez más el entrecejo.

-Solo será un momento Alda – le prometió el chico, pero su hermana no parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer. Suspiró – Esta bien... ¿Puedes enseñármelo mañana Dato?

-Claro Bas – accedió Dato, aunque con un ligero fastidio.

Se despidió también de ellos, echándole una última ojeada a Alda. Había algo raro hoy en ella. Pero el extraño sentimiento se desvaneció en cuanto dio un par de pasos.

-¡La foto para Ken!

Maldijo por lo bajo, había estado a punto de sacarla antes, pero Marcos lo había distraído.

-¿Hambre de aventuras?

Detuvo su camino de golpe. Miró a su alrededor confuso, pero no encontró a nadie. De todas formas ¿alguien había dicho hambre?. Sin dejar de buscar el origen de la voz, se llevó instintivamente una mano al estómago. Finalmente se fijó el en el callejón a su izquierda. Aunque ya estaba anocheciendo, el muro del final estaba demasiado oscuro. Sin meditarlo mucho se acercó, hasta descubrir que al final solo había oscuridad. Una gigantesca sombra de oscuridad pura.

-Quieres saciar tu apetito y tu necesidad de emoción – la extraña voz volvió a sonar, aunque Dato ya no se preocupó de seguir buscando. En lo que se estaba fijando era en el hecho de que había afirmado, no preguntado – Tu gula será bien recibida aquí muchacho, adelante – lo invitó.

Con una expresión de sospecha el chico recogió un cristal roto del suelo y lo lanzó hacia el lugar donde se suponía que estaba la pared. La sombra se tragó el trozo, pero nada más ocurrió en los siguientes segundos. Sin titubear demasiado alargó la mano, sus dedos rozaron la oscuridad, pero no sintió dolor ni angustia, solo la sombra fluir entre ellos. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara sin saber por qué, antes de zambullirse de golpe en aquella oscuridad. El callejón volvió a su estado anterior en cuanto lo hizo.

* * *

**Momentos antes… en la misma casa…**

Alda miró fastidiada a su madre. Las dos mantuvieron la mirada un buen rato, esperando a que la otra cediese. Su madre arrugó el entrecejo enfadada y ella frunció los labios.

-No lo diré otra vez, Alda. Cuelga de una vez – le advirtió, cruzándose de brazos – tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

-¿Por qué no puedes usar el móvil? – protestó, todavía tapando el auricular.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto.

Alda suspiró con pesadez y volvió a destapar el teléfono.

-Sí, tengo que colgar. Vale. Pues quedamos así. Chao.

Se quedó mirando al aparato antes de apretar el botón para colgar. Se lo cedió a su madre y se dirigió hacia el salón.

-¿Has terminado ya los deberes? – le preguntó antes de que pudiese entrar en la sala.

-Si – afirmó, alargando el sonido.

-Muy bien, pues ya tienes la merienda en la cocina – le avisó mientras empezaba a marcar el número.

-¿Le subo el suyo a Bastián?

-Si me haces el favor.

Alda asintió. Corrió a la cocina, cogió uno de los platos de la encimera y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y tocó la puerta de su hermano con la mano libre. No esperó por una respuesta y entró.

-¿Qué pas-? Ah – Bastián se acababa de dar la vuelta sobresaltado – Gracias.

-De nada – dejó el plato en el único trozo libre de mesa que vio sin apuntes - ¿Te falta mucho?

-Si – murmuró el chico con pesadez – Debería haber empezado un par de días antes.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! – se quejó, despeinándose angustiado – Necesito un paseo.

-Acaba de estudiar Bastián...

El chico la miró unos segundos, murmurando un "aguafiestas" antes de volver al trabajo. Alda rió un poco y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras se frenó en seco. Sentía algo raro en el ambiente. No porque la casa estuviese más tranquila de lo normal, sin Bastián – e incluso sin Dato, que pasaba muchas tardes por allí – alborotando por los pasillos. Era como si algo grande fuese a pasar. Había tenido esa sensación durante toda la mañana, pero nada acababa de pasar. No le quedó más remedio que seguir con su rutina, sin poder resolver ese misterio.

Abajo su madre seguía con el teléfono, así que cogió su parte de la merienda y encendió el televisor, preparada para ver su programa favorito. La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que imaginó. Pusieron varios capítulos especiales del programa, por ser el quinto aniversario de la serie, así que cuando Alda se quiso dar cuenta ya era prácticamente la hora de la cena.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, campeón? – le preguntó su padre a Bastián cuando ya llevaban un rato sentados a la mesa.

-Bien, creo que me lo sé – murmuró – pero habría sido más sencillo si no hubiese mezclado las ecuaciones con las frases de ciertos superhéroes a todo volumen – miró descaradamente a su hermana.

-Me hubieses avisado.

Su madre iba a mencionar algo cuando un grito llamó su atención.

-¡Ey, Bastián!

-Es Dato – lo reconoció Bastián.

-No vas a salir ahora – lo avisó su madre, antes de que el chico se pudiese levantar.

-Pero...

Mientras su hermano intentaba negociar, Alda se levantó de su asiento, subió las escaleras y abrió la ventana del pasillo, ya que desde la planta de abajo no se podía ver la calle.

-Bastián no puede salir ahora – le avisó tan pronto abrió la ventana – tiene que estudiar para el examen de mañana.

-¡Oh, venga! Solo quiero enseñarle una cosa – se quejó el chico.

-¿Y tiene que ser ahora? – preguntó ella extrañada.

-¡Dato! – su hermano apareció de repente a su lado.

Alda lo agarró rápidamente por el brazo. Su madre se iba a enfadar si salía – otra vez – cuando aún le faltaban un par de cosas por estudiar.

-Pero si ya me lo sé – se le hacía un poco raro discutir eso con su hermana pequeña, pero en el fondo tenía razón.

-Es tu último examen Bastián, a partir de mañana podrás salir todas las noches – le recordó, queriendo evitar otra confrontación en la cocina.

-Solo será un momento Alda – le prometió el chico, pero Alda frunció el ceño. Suspiró – Esta bien... ¿Puedes enseñármelo mañana Dato?

-Claro Bas – accedió Dato, aunque con un ligero fastidio.

Vieron como el moreno se alejaba con las manos en el bolsillo y cerraron la ventana. Como ya habían acabado con la cena, Bastián se encerró en su habitación y ella bajó a ayudar a recoger la mesa.

-¿Bajaste el plato? – le preguntó su padre, mientras aclaraba los vasos.

-¿El de Dato? Ya lo trajo antes...

-No, el que subiste tú esta mañana – le recordó.

-Se me olvido – reconoció con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Venga, sube a por él.

-¡Voy!

Pero el plato – y cualquier otra cosa – desaparecieron de su mente cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y solo la invadió un destello luminoso.

-¡Ketomon!

* * *

**Mientras tanto... en una de las Salida del Dark Area...**

Arkadimon, tras comprobar satisfecho, como sus elegidos habían supero la primera prueba, salió a tomar el aire. Allí se encontraba Cerberusmon, su fiel can guardián.

Desde hacía ya muchos años, Cerberusmon custodiaba las muchas entradas del Dark Area. Arkadimon, que desde la sombra había estado observando su labor, cuando hubo alcanzado suficiente poder, lo hizo su siervo.

-Hoy tengo un trabajo para tí.- dijo Arkadimon severamente. Pese a su ferocidad, para Arkadimon sólo era un perrillo al que le encantaba jugar.

Cerberusmon, lo miró complacido. Acto seguido, Arkadimon se arrodilló junto a él y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

Cuando Arkadimon se levantó, Cerberusmon salió corriendo hacia su nuevo destino. Era la primera vez que abandonaba el Dark Area.

Desde que Cerberusmon se puso al servicio de Arkadimon, la maldad empezó a germinar en él. Arkadimon, se podría decir, que lo dominaba completamente, incluso había llegado a bloquearle su evolución, para poder controlarlo completamente.

Arkadimon se sumió en sus profundas reflexiones mientras Cerberusmon se alejaba del Dark Area. Aquel era un momento histórico. Había sido un glorioso día, y mañana también lo sería, de eso estaba seguro.

**Fin**


End file.
